This is bullshit
by Rosy.M
Summary: Blaise Zabini, jeune étudiant insolent et fière de l'être, cache à son meilleur ami et colocataire sa situation financière plus que catastrophique. Les ennuies commencent quand il se retrouve complètement dépendant de son grand frère et quand il croise la route de Ron Weasley, un boxeur en perte de vitesse accro à l'adrénaline et antipathique comme pas deux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, bonjour comme vous voulez. **

Une nouvelle histoire, je n'ai toujours pas fini l'autre oui :'( mais celle ci me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours je mourrais d'envie de la publier ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà le chapitre 7 de DDP ! Je le peaufine un peu avant de le publier.

Toujours les même perso principaux :( je manque d'originalité j'entends ? NOON ce n'est jamais les même histoires voyons !

Je pense que cette histoire ne vas pas me prendre plus de 4 ou 5 chapitres, nous verrons bien.

J'ai pour projet de créer une base de données de ouf malade de parring RWBZ nihahahahaha. J'arrive doucement mais surement.

**rating : M**

**Paring : RWBZ**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas... **

****Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

- Blaise, pour le loyer du mois prochain ? Tu comptes te débrouiller comment ?

- T'occupes. Marmonna le concerné en se déchainant sur la manette qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels en allumant une cigarette avec difficulté. Il réceptionna le briquet que lui envoya Blaise, avachi sur le canapé, d'un mouvement du poignet et inspira une bouffé salvatrice qui finit par le détendre complètement.

- Ta mère ne veut toujours pas en discuter ? C'est genre complètement mort ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre de cette vieille folle. JE ne veux pas lui parler. C'est de mon côté que c'est complètement mort. Répliqua t-il impartiale

- Réfléchis deux minutes Blaise ! Tu n'as jamais travaillé en 21ans, et non ne me coupe pas, distribuer des flyers pour des soirées à thème ca ne compte pas, tu ne sais même pas faire ton lit comme il faut, t'as mis 2mois avant de pouvoir te servir correctement de la machine à laver. Enuméra t-il en écrasant sa cigarette à peine entamé dans le cendrier en Crystal.

- T'emmènes tes foutu caleçons au pressing, t'es vraiment mal placé pour me faire la morale.

- Mais mes parents ne m'ont pas coupé les vivres tu vois ! Je peux encore me le permettre mais toi non !

- Oh merci Draco, merci de faire preuve de tact envers moi. T'es un ami en or tu sais ?

- Je fais preuve de bien trop de tact avec toi s'énerva t-il, Ca fait trois mois, trois mois Blaise ! Quand on a pris cet appart dans le centre ville le loyer était divisé par deux tu vois ? Je ne peux pas piocher indéfiniment dans mon compte épargne pour ne pas te griller au près de mes parents. Apelle la et excuse toi putain !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, je ne peux pas. Articula t-il avec difficulté.

- Comment ca ?

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, son ami avait l'air sérieux, ce qui était vraiment très rare. Il le vit passer ses mains sur son visage avant de le fixer avec un air grave.

- Quoi ? Répond moi Blaise !

- Elle s'est tirée.

- Ou ca ?

- J'en sais rien. Elle a disparu Pouf fit-il en écartant ses doigts devant son visage avec exagération.

- Comment…? …Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Bégaya Draco incrédule.

Il reconsidéra la situation et fit un calcul rapide.

- T'es fauché ! Comme dans vraiment fauché ?

- En quelques sorte. Souffla Blaise agacé.

- Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ? Après le 5ème loyer que je t'avance ou le 20ème ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en se levant et se servit allégrement dans le paquet de cigarette de Draco qui le fixait complètement éberlué.

- Je vais voir Angie. Ne m'attends pas. Tire pas cette tronche. Ca creuse tes rides d'une drôle de façon. Ajouta t-il face à sa réaction qu'il trouvait plus qu'exagéré.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte d'entrée qu'il reçu le paquet qu'il venait de vider en plein milieu du dos.

- REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ZABINI !

Blaise grimaça et se retourna lentement, lui qui pensait s'en sortir sans dommage venait de voir sa soirée à prendre dans toutes les pièces cette chère Angie compromise.

- Hm ?

- Comment est ce que tu comptes régler ce problème?

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

Draco soupira de désespoir et lui indiqua le tabouret devant lui.

- Donc ta mère est partie, sans te prévenir et sans numéro ou la joindre en cas d'urgence…?

- On parle de ma mère la Draco ! J'ai appelé sur ses trois numéros, sur celui de son ex et aussi sur celui de Damian, et ca m'a vraiment couté d'appeler cet enculé de première mais je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait une semaine après notre dispute. Elle n'est plus chez elle. Rien. Disparu. Personne ne l'a vu.

- Et ca ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça ?

- Pas vraiment, je veux dire, c'est le genre de truc qu'elle fait quand elle est énervée tu vois ?

Blaise ne semblait même pas convaincu par ce qu'il racontait. Sa mère avait disparu depuis trois mois et ses cartes de crédit ne passaient plus nul part depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Il avait dépassé son découvert autorisé dans trois banque différentes et était interdit bancaire dans un quatrième compte que sa grand mère maternelle alimentait chaque mois depuis ses douze ans.

- Et pour les cours ?

- Elle n'avait payé qu'un semestre si tu veux tout savoir.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ta situation Blaise. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de me prévenir ?

- Qu'est ce que ca peut bien te foutre de toute façon ?

- Mais t'es vraiment trop con ! Je m'inquiète pour toi tout simplement !

- Tu me fais chier. Je sais que je te dois un peu plus de 4000 billets. Je te les rendrais. Ne te cache pas derrière une fausse considération pour moi et mes problèmes.

- T'as prévu de braquer une banque ou un truc du genre pour me rendre tout ce fric ? Se moqua Draco avec tout de fois un air sérieux qui trahissait son inquiétude quand à l'argent qu'il voulait bien évidemment récupérer.

- La j'ai prévu d'aller chez Angie décompresser. C'est tout ce que j'ai sur le court terme.

Blaise se leva, arracha son briquet des mains de Draco et lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant de claquer la porte avec force.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Il héla un taxi qui passait près de lui et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en zippant le simple gilet qu'il portait.

- Il fait un peu froid petit, tu devrais mieux te couvrir non ?

- 276 Harley Street, passez par la rue principale, on peut y être dans 8minutes si vous prenez à gauche à la prochaine sortie. Pas une minute de plus.

Le chauffeur courroucé serra le volant dans ses mains et suivit les indications données par le jeune insolent sur sa banquette arrière.

- 12livres50. Déclara t-il froidement en freinant devant un immeuble huppé occupé à 70% par des médecins hors de prix. Encore un de ses gosses de riches ingrat se dit-il en l'observant se ronger les ongles plongé dans ses pensées.

Blaise ouvrit la portière et fit un petit sourire contrit à Angelina qui l'attendait devant son immeuble d'un air impatient.

- Je t'attends depuis plus de deux heures ! L'attaqua t-elle en pinçant ses bras.

- Est ce que tu aurais 13livres ?

- Le taxi ? T'es chiant Blaise, tu aurais bien pu venir a pieds ou en métro !

- Alors tu les as ou je vais devoir faire un détour pour trouver un ATM ?

- Tenez, gardez la monnaie !

Angelina Walden tendit un billet de 20 au chauffeur et tira sur le bras de Blaise pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

- T'es toute seule aujourd'hui ? Murmura t-il contre sa bouche en la plaquant contre la porte d'entrée.

- Jamie est la… mon père ne vas certainement pas tarder. Tu viens beaucoup trop tard Bébé.

Blaise recula légèrement en fronçant les sourcils d'ennuie et reconsidéra sa présence en ses lieux.

- Tu n'es pas venu que pour ca hein ? S'enquit la brune aux longs cheveux ondulés avec une moue triste.

- non… bien sur que non !

Elle prit sa main et le guida à travers l'appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle fit un passage éclair par la cuisine et jeta un regard peu amène à son frère qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail en train de boire au goulot son jus de goyave préféré.

- Salut Blaise !

- Lâche nous Jamie. S'énerva Angelina en tirant plus fermement sur le bras de son petit ami qui s'était arrêté quelques secondes.

Très peu discrètement Jamie fit un clin d'œil au métis qui répondit par une grimace dégouté.

- Dit à ton frère qu'il aura beau enchainer les séances de musculation et celles d'UV, jamais je ne répondrais à ses avances plus que déplacé !

Jamie éclata d'un rire bruyant et lui présenta sont majeur comme seul réponse.

- Toujours un plaisir connard ! Ajouta t-il pour la forme.

- Jamie laisse nous tranquille tu veux ? S'agaça sa sœur qui tapait du pied près des escaliers.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement sur le grand lit d'Angie qui s'emmitoufla sous sa couverture en jetant des regards aguicheurs à Blaise qui était resté sur le bord du lit.

Il l'observa quelques secondes, elle ressemblait énormément à Jamie, la même moue séductrice à tout moment de la journée, elle avait simplement les cheveux beaucoup plus long et une paire de seins inimitable offert par son très généreux père pour ses 20ans.

Les grands yeux verts d'Angie s'humidifièrent légèrement et Blaise se mit à paniquer ne comprenant pas ce changement d'attitude.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Je sais pas ce que je te trouve, t'es vraiment trop grossier comme mec sanglota t-elle en agrippant violemment les pans de sa couverture.

- Tu pleures parce que tu me trouves grossier ? T'es dans tes périodes ?

- NON ! Hurla t-elle Je pleure parce que Je t'aime Blaise ! Et que je sais que ce n'est même pas l'ombre de réciproque.

Blaise ne préféra pas répondre et s'approcha lentement de la brune qui reniflait bruyamment à présent. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et souleva la couverture pour les cacher tout deux en dessous.

- Comme quand on avait 15ans, tu te souviens ? Murmura t-il en la fixant en louchant exagérément.

- Quand j'étais grosse et moche et que tu te tapais toutes mes copines ?

- Quand on trainait ensemble si souvent que Draco en était vert de jalousie. Il ne savait pas ce que je te trouvais.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

- Il n'aime personne !

- Vous vous êtes bien trouvé alors.

- Qu'est que t'as Angie ? Chuchota t-il en passant ses lèvres sur ses joues lentement.

Parfois il pouvait être si attentionné qu'elle en oubliait qu'il n'était qu'un connard instable.

Elle l'embrassa soudainement, et passa ses mains dans son dos pour le coller contre elle.

- Hey ! On est pas obligé de… Tenta t-il en la repoussant légèrement.

- T'es pire qu'une fille putain ! Je ne sais jamais ce que tu veux !

Blaise souleva la couverture d'un geste brusque et baissa son pantalon en agrippant ses cheveux fermement.

- Je veux que tu me suces la maintenant, ensuite je veux que tu me fasses à manger parce que j'ai rien bouffé de la soirée, je veux que tu me prêtes 4000livres, plus 1000 pour pouvoir au moins finir le mois comme il faut. Et pour finir je n'ai pas envie de te faire l'amour tendrement comme tu penses qu'on va le faire parce que tu es triste. J'ai seulement envie de m'enfoncer comme un malade dans ton cul et de venir sur ton joli petit minois.

La brune le fixait d'un air choqué. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et elle le gifla d'un mouvement brusque.

Blaise passa sa main contre sa joue meurtrie et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu vois ? Je fais bien de ne pas te dire ce que je veux.

Une salve d'applaudissement interrompit leur conversation. Jamie se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et un téléphone contre son torse.

- Maman souhaiterait te parler, elle à 10minutes avant d'embarquer pour Hong Kong. Si tu veux lui demander d'augmenter ton argent de poche pour pouvoir entretenir ton petit ami, c'est maintenant !

- Je te déteste ! Cria t-elle en lui jetant un de ses oreillers sur la tête. Il posa le téléphone sur son bureau et sortie en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

- Je vais y aller Angie. Déclara Blaise en remontant son pantalon et en enfilant une de ses chaussures.

- NON ! TOI TU RESTES ICI D'ACCORD ! JE REVIENS ! ALLO MAMAN ? Désolé, Allo maman ? C'es Jamie qui….

Blaise n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, Angie c'était dirigé vers une autre pièce pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Il s'étala sur le lit et se mit à compter les petites étoiles collées sur son plafond, il savait déjà qu'il y en avait 17, tous les ans, il en collait une depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et dans quelques semaines il viendrait apposer une 18ème petite étoile qui brillait dans le noir.

Angie n'allait pas revenir avant dix bonnes minutes. Il se redressa rapidement et se mit à fouiller dans sa boite à chaussure sous sont lit.

- Pas ici gros naze. Elle mets ses économies dans sa bouteille Arizona vide juste ici, maligne ma petite sœur non ?

- T'es vraiment casses couilles Jamie. T'as rien d'autres à faire ?

- Bien observé. Elle risque d'être vraiment énervé si elle te trouve ici en train de lui piquer ses billets. Si t'es à sec, je veux bien te dépanner tu sais ?

- Et c'est quoi le piège ? Je vais devoir accepter de me faire enculer pour quelques billets ?

- Entre autres. Confirma t-il avec humeur.

- T'es un marrant toi. Railla Blaise en saisissant la bouteille qui semblait contenir un bon nombre de billets.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Et moi j'ai encore ma fierté. Je ne suis pas une pute tu vois ? Maintenant dégage.

- T'es vraiment détestable comme mec, mais je te trouve canon.

- Regarde autant que tu veux, c'est gratuit. Ta sœur sait que tu fais des propositions à caractère sexuel à ses petits copains ?

- Juste qu'ici ils ont tous accepté sans broncher. Et sans se faire payer.

- Des hommes faibles.

- Je taille les meilleures pipes du monde. Argumenta Jamie en arrachant la bouteille verte des mains du métis.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ta bouche semble être faite pour ça.

Et pour cause, Blaise loucha sur la bouche pulpeuse de Jamie qui se mordit les lèvres en réponse à son regard.

Jamie s'accroupit précipitamment devant Blaise, qui baissa son pantalon rapidement et posa sa tête contre son caleçon. Il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises et sourit à pleine dent quand il sentit le sexe de Blaise se lever doucement.

Il fit descendre son sous vêtement rapidement et s'humidifia les lèvres avant d'engouffrer le gland humide de Blaise.

Blaise guida son sexe hors et dans sa bouche par intermittence et s'enfonçait jusqu'à ce que Jamie ne semblait plus pouvoir prendre plus avant de recommencer son manège.

Jamie respirait par le nez avec difficulté mais émettait des gémissements appréciateurs qui firent frémir Blaise de plaisir.

Ils ne purent pousser l'expérience plus loin quand la lampe qui se trouvait près du bureau d'Angie à l'entrée explosa contre le mur près du lit.

- T'es qu'un connard IMMONDE ! Sors de ma chambre Jamie SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Jamie se leva nonchalamment et tendit sa carte gold à Blaise en remontant son caleçon par dessus son érection.

- 1-7-8-5 ne fait pas trop de folie.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me donnes ta carte ? J'étais sérieux, je ne suis pas une pute.

- Je sais Blaise, laisse donc ses petits billets à ma sœur. Il y a beaucoup plus sur mon compte. A plus.

Blaise le fixa incrédule et rangea la carte soigneusement dans sa poche arrière. Il grinça des dents quand il vit Angie attaquer son frère à coups de poing totalement inefficace.

- Angie, Angie ! Calme toi tenta t-il sans réel conviction dans la voix.

- Toi ! Tire toi de chez moi ! Ne reviens plus jamais d'accord ! JAMAIS ! T'aurais pas pu la garder dans ton foutu pantalon une minute de plus hein ? HEIN ?

Blaise sentait qu'il l'avait réellement blessé, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable. Pour tout avouer il pensait seulement à la carte qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière. Il allait pouvoir s'offrir ces chaussures hors de prix qu'il avait vu aux pieds de Marcus la semaine dernière.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas incertain et sortie son portable de sa poche.

7 nouveaux messages. Deux appels en absence. 3notifications.

_Tu déménages ? _Lu t-il interloqué

Il appela immédiatement Marcus.

- Allo ?

- J'n'ai pas compris ton message de quoi est ce que tu parles ?

- Ouais mec, ca va, merci de demander. Fit Marcus sarcastique.

- Tu t'en branles habituellement, pourquoi est ce que tu viens me faire chier avec tes formalités à la con.

- Je suis passé chez toi. Malefoy m'a appelé, il m'a proposé de faire une coloc avec lui, je t'avais dis que je cherchais un appart non ? Une coloc ce n'est pas plus mal est votre appart est très bien placé en plus. Un peu cher mais ca devrait être bon… tu m'écoutes ?

- Je te rappelle.

Blaise se précipita à l'extérieur de l'immeuble et couru à la station de métro la plus proche, il fut devant chez lui bien plus rapidement que prévu malgré l'heure tardive et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre pour tomber sur de grand sac poubelles qui semblait plein devant la grande porte en marbre de son appart.

Il eut des sueurs froides et inspira profondément avant de taper comme un malade contre le bois de la porte.

- DRACO ! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! DRACO !

Mais l'appart semblait vide, il sortit son portable et fit sonner le portable de Draco mais il tombait directement sur sa messagerie. Il toqua à nouveau à s'en briser les phalanges et hurla à n'en plus finir en vain. Un de ses voisins avait même ouvert sa porte avant de la refermer rapidement face aux regards assassins de Blaise.

- QUOI QU'EST CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ PUTAIN ? J'HABITE ICI OK ? J'HABITE ICI ! MALEFOY OUVRE JE VAIS TE TUER ! T'ENTENDS ? TE TUER !

Vingt minutes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas abandonnée et toquait avec un peu moins

de vivacité contre la porte. Il fut surpris quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers et eut un cri très peu viril quand il vit débarquer deux policiers menotte à la main et arme de service bien en évidence devant lui.

- Monsieur, veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait. Déclara solennellement un des deux policiers.

- Il y a erreur, j'habite ici, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ou quoi, j'habite ici, il y a même mon nom sur la porte vous voyez ? Zabini c'est moi !

- Mais bien sur, suivez nous s'il vous plait. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas contrarier mon collègue, ca fait un moment qu'il n'a pas usé de son arme hein Jenkins ?

- Et ca me démange comme pas possible.

Blaise se baissa vers un des grands sacs poubelles et se mit à la recherche de ses papiers d'identité, il avait la fâcheuse manie de ne jamais sortir avec, il le regrettait amèrement à présent.

- Il doit avoir mis mes papiers dans un de ses sacs laisser moi quelques minutes le temps de me retrouver la dedans…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouvait acculer contre sa porte de dos avec les menottes serrés à le faire hurler de douleur.

- LACHEZ MOI ! LACHEZ MOI JE VOUS DIS QUE J'HABITE ICI !

- Ouais et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

Blaise leva les yeux aux ciels face à cette remarque ironique totalement vu et revu et ne put que suivre les deux policiers jusqu'à leur voiture de fonction en bas de l'immeuble.

Il haïssait Draco à un point inimaginable à ce moment précis. Il maudissait toute sa famille sous 23 générations quand il fut jeté dans une cellule de dégrisement. Il n'avait même pas pu récupérer ses affaires. Quand il le retrouverait il allait le tuer très, très lentement. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait le faire.

- Excusez moi ? Ca sent le vomis vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour… couvrir l'odeur ?

Le policier qui était de garde le fixa incrédule et tourna la page de son livre sans plus faire attention au brun dans la cellule.

- J'ai pas droit à un coup de fil ? Ce n'est pas comme ca que ca marche ici ? Putain vous ne m'avez même pas demandé mon nom !

Le policier se leva et saisit brusquement les mains de Blaise qui tenait les barreaux avec désespoir.

- Ecoute moi bien attentivement le morveux. La t'es en cellule de dégrisement. Donc tu fermes ta grande gueule. Et tu dégrises.

- je n'ai même pas bu putain !

- Ca c'est pas mon problème. Si on t'a emmené ici, c'est qu'il n'y avait certainement plus de place ailleurs. Estime toi heureux d'être seul dans cette cellule plutôt.

- Je veux un avocat !

Blaise ne s'attendait pas à ce que le policier se mette à rire aussi fort et avec des postillons en prime.

- Tu seras dehors dès le lever du soleil petit ! Pas besoin d'avocat ok ? Mais ou est ce que tu te crois ? Dans New York unité spéciale ? hahahahahaha

Le brun s'installa tant bien que mal sur la banquette qui était censé servir de lit et renifla avec dégout la couverture râpeuse qui se trouvait dessus. Il frissonna d'horreur et se mit à lire les noms gravés sur la pierre des personnes qui étaient passé par la.

Il avait vite fait le tour et pensait à présent à sa situation plus que catastrophique. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il aurait du rester chez lui, jouer au jeu vidéo jusqu'à pas d'heure et s'endormir dans ses draps propres pour se réveiller en plein milieu de l'après midi et recommencer jusqu'à l'infini.

Sa mère devait très certainement se la couler douce quelque part dans les caraïbes et lui n'avait plus un rond, plus d'appart et apparemment plus de petite amie. Il pensa au suicide furtivement mais se ressaisit bien rapidement. Il s'aimait bien trop pour se tuer intentionnellement.

- Gamin ? C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Blaise se précipita vers la grille et hurla presque son nom. Le policier écarquilla exagérément les yeux et articula un oups qui irrita grandement le brun.

- C'était bien ton appartement ? Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as rien dit au policier ? Il y a clairement erreur, puis il faut libérer de la place, on ne peut pas te garder ici, il y a d'autres personnes qui arrivent bientôt.

- Je peux m'en aller ?

- Ouais, je ne ferme jamais a clé cette cellule, tire un peu sur la droite… voilà, et bien viens récupérer tes affaires, tu peux t'en aller.

Blaise totalement consterné pris son portable, les quelques cigarettes qui lui restait ainsi que son briquet et la carte bancaire de Jamie seules possessions qu'il avait sur lui au moment de son arrestation et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas claudiquant. Il revint sur ses pas quand il vit qu'il n'avait plus de batterie sur son portable et demanda au vieux policier si il pouvait passer un coup de fil rapide.

- Damian ? C'est Blaise, il faut que tu viennes me chercher.

- Il est trois heures du matin Blaise tu déconnes !

- Je suis au poste de police qui se trouve à Heckfield.

- haha ! J'arrive grand fou. Ne tue personne avant mon arrivé ok ? Si seulement maman pouvait être la, pour voir la déchéance de son fils préféré.

Blaise raccrocha avant de regretter amèrement son appel, il se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers la sortie et s'installa sur un banc en resserrant son gilet autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre une veste dans un de ses sacs. Il avait l'air misérable. Il eut envie de pleurer pendant cinq seconde mais serra les dents à temps. Il n'était pas une foutu fillette. La situation allait certainement s'arranger, sa mère allait entendre parler de cette histoire et revenir en quatrième vitesse lui présenter des excuses et des cartes de crédit de nouveau utilisable.

Il pensa à la carte de Jamie et se précipita vers un distributeur de billet pour retirer le plus d'argent possible. Mais il avait oublié le code.

7783 ? 1783 ? Il était pratiquement sur de la fin mais pas du premier chiffre. Il tenta les deux combinaisons et la carte se fit avalée au bout de la troisième.

Il se réinstalla lentement sur le banc et se mit à pleurer lamentablement de rage. Damian était son dernier espoir.

* * *

**Ca vous à plus ? Parce que moi oui :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**En cette veille de Noël, un nouveau chapitre :) **

**Trame générale : Blaise Zabini, jeune étudiant insolent et fière de l'être, cache à son meilleur ami et colocataire sa situation financière plus que catastrophique. Les ennuies commencent quand il se retrouve complètement dépendant de son grand frère et quand il croise la route de Ron Weasley, un boxeur en perte de vitesse accro à l'adrénaline et antipathique comme pas deux.**

**Merci pour les reviews et mise en alerte ! **

**koki : **Hmmm, je n'écris pas par rapport à celui qui sera au dessus ou non dans le couple :) donc on verra bien ou les chapitres nous mènerons j'espère que tu apprécieras l'histoire quand même

**Lordy : **Merci :) ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)

**rating : M**

**Paring : RWBZ **

**disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire (sauf ceux que j'ai inventés bien sur) ne m'appartiennent pas...**

* * *

** Chapitre 2 **

Blaise s'était adossé contre le mur de la chambre d'ami de son frère. Il inspira fortement et se mit à tousser en inhalant la poussière qui s'était entassé sur les cartons de déménagement que Damian n'avait pas touché depuis plusieurs mois.

- C'est dégoutant. Lâcha t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un carton qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Le carton se déversa et Blaise eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les figurines de clown que son frère collectionnait plus jeune et qui lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos.

- Je refuse de dormir ici Grogna t-il catégorique.

- La porte est grande ouverte petit frère, je ne te retiens pas. Chantonna Damian en déposant des draps propres sur le lit.

Blaise hésita pendant quelques secondes mais ses options étaient très limitées. Il n'avait même pas pu récupéré ne serait ce qu'un seul de ses sacs devant chez lui. Il n'avait absolument rien, seulement les vêtements avec lesquels il était sorti en fin d'après midi. Draco devait affreusement lui en vouloir et il pesait ses mots. Angelina voulait certainement sa mort et le nombre d'amis qu'il avait ne se comptait même pas sur les doigts d'une main.

- Où est ta salle de bain ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Damian le fixa de ses yeux vert pale et eut un petit sourire qui fit rager intérieurement son petit frère.

- la deuxième porte sur ta gauche, par contre va doucement avec l'eau chaude, tu comprendras, j'essaye de faire des économies… Je ne roule pas sur l'or.

Contrairement à toi compris t-il implicitement. Le plus jeune grinça des dents et se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers la salle de bain. Il rêvait d'un bain brulant et d'une clope mentholée mais il se contenta d'une douche tiède rapide et d'un pyjama qui grattait légèrement.

- Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Blaise sursauta en posant la main sur son cœur, son frère était installé sur le lit dans le noir.

- Non. Bonne nuit Damian. Répondit-il catégorique

- Sale gamin ingrat !

Damian c'était levé brusquement et fulminait en faisant les cents pas devant lui.

- Je t'emmerde ok ! Et la je suis fatigué donc… tu comptes rester ici ou ?

- Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi maman ne te donnes plus de nouvelles ?

Blaise qui était dos à son frère crispa ses poings et souffla doucement pour chasser l'angoisse qui le prenait, les paroles de Damian l'avaient blessé. Mais il garda un visage impassible quand il lui répondit.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi Damian donc… laisse moi tranquille au moins pour les quelques jours qui viennent.

Le cadet Zabini souleva la couverture s'emmitoufla dedans et ferma les yeux lentement. Sa mère lui manquait affreusement.

****BZ****

Blaise n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se souvenait parfaitement du jour ou son frère avait quitté la maison, il lui en avait voulu longtemps. Sa mère ne s'en était jamais complètement remise. Lui même n'arrivait pas a tourner la page. Malgré les excuses répétés de son grand frère.

Il se leva quand il distingua une lumière près de sa fenêtre et s'approcha lentement, il n'y avait pas de rideaux et la fenêtre donnait directement sur un ancien immeuble similaire à celui ou résidait son frère.

Il écarquilla des yeux quand il vit un homme, torse nu, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre en face de la sienne en train de boire au goulot d'une bouteille d'un alcool fort.

L'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées et fixait sans le voir lui semblait t-il l'endroit ou se trouvait Blaise.

Quand il le vit sourire légèrement son cœur manqua un battement, comment pouvait t-il le voir alors que sa chambre était plongé dans la pénombre ?

Le brun recula légèrement, effrayé et dégluti avec difficulté quand il le vit tendre sa bouteille vers lui en un geste, comme pour lui porter un toast.

Blaise paniqué, sorti rapidement de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Damian.

- Damian ?

Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et secoua l'épaule de son frère d'un mouvement brusque quand il vit qu'il était profondément endormi.

Son grand frère grogna puis se retourna pour lui faire face avec un regard ensommeillé.

- Quoi ? Croassa t-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Putain, tu comptes me réveiller encore combien de fois ?

- Je… je… ne

- Tu, tu ne ? Le railla t-il en imitant son air peu sur avec désinvolture.

- Putain, c'est impossible de parler avec toi ou quoi ?!

- Bon, dit moi clairement ce que tu veux non ?

- Des rideaux, est ce que tu as des rideaux pour ma chambre ?

Damian le fixa incrédule. Etait-il vraiment venu le lever alors qu'il dormait depuis un peu moins d'une heure pour lui demander des rideaux ?

- Non, je n'ai pas de rideaux Blaise. Lui répondit-il agacé. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me demander ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

- Parce que tu n'as pas de rideaux ? L'interrompit Damian avec ironie.

- Entre autre.

- Et alors ?

- Tu me proposes ton lit ?

Damian complètement incrédule fixa son frère pour voir à quel point il était sérieux. Finalement il se leva et sortit une autre couverture de son armoire, il empoigna un oreiller et jeta le tout au bout de son lit. Il se retourna et murmura un « bonne nuit » ensommeillé à son petit frère.

****BZ****

- Blaise !

Le concerné sursauta et se redressa rapidement légèrement désorienté.

- il est bientôt midi Blaise ! Tu n'as pas cours par hasard ? Demanda son frère en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux légèrement humides.

- Euh, non, non pas cours. Murmura t-il encore fatigué de sa très courte nuit.

- Ok. Je dois y aller à ce soir. Si tu es encore la. J'emmènerai des rideaux tu pourras retourner dans l'autre chambre.

- Hmm.

- Un de tes amis un certain Marcus est passé ce matin, il a déposé tes affaires et a ajouté je cite « désolé vieux frère » Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, j'ai bien fait ?

Blaise acquiesça vivement du lit en passant ses mains sur son visage pour chasser le sommeil.

- Donc à ce soir ! Lança t-il joyeusement de l'entrée.

Le jeune Zabini sorti hâtivement du lit après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il vida tout les sacs poubelles ou était entassé le gros de ses affaires. Il fit une danse de la joie en trouvant son chargeur de portable emmêlé à celui de son ordi et se précipita vers la poche de son gilet qu'il avait suspendu à l'entrée.

Il passa rapidement les messages emprunts de panique d'Angelina et de Théodore et appuya sur le bouton appel sur le numéro de Draco.

« Vous êtes bien sur la boite vocale de… »

Blaise raccrocha avant la fin de l'annonce du répondeur automatique et tenta le dernier numéro avec lequel sa mère l'avait joint il y a quelques mois et qu'il avait pris soin d'enregistrer au cas ou.

Aucune tonalité.

Il jeta son portable près de la prise ou il l'avait branché et hurla de frustration. Il se baissa quand même pour vérifier si il était toujours en bon état et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, bien décidé à se faire couler un bain. Il en avait _réellement _besoin.

Après plus d'une heure de détente dans une eau brulante, il avait vidé les poches de pratiquement tous ses vêtements et avait réuni près de 300billets et des brouettes. Dont 200 que lui avait généreusement donné son ex meilleur ami accompagné d'un petit papier avec un smiley souriant.

Un vrai batard.

Il enfila le premier jean pas trop froissé qu'il vit et une de ses vestes hors de prix par dessus son pull préféré et dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre pour trouver un bureau de tabac dans le coin.

Il détestait ce quartier. Sans être complètement malfamé, il ne correspondait pas du tout au style d'endroit que fréquentait Blaise habituellement. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se faire dépouiller à chaque coin de rues qu'il dépassait, il tenait la clé qu'il avait prit à l'entrée entre ses doigts, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque, même en pleine après midi. Il trouva rapidement un buraliste et acheta de quoi tenir plusieurs jours sans avoir à sortir de nouveau. Il comptait tout régler de chez Damian et faire un retour fracassant _chez lui_ avant la fin de la semaine.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand il entendit des bruits de coup à travers la porte de ses voisins. Il arrêta son geste, intrigué, puis se mit à paniquer quand il entendit des cris d'enfant distinctement.

Il s'approcha de la porte et toqua fortement, l'adrénaline lui insufflant assez de courage pour ne pas prendre ses jambes a son coup face au danger.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec les yeux injectés de sang et à l'haleine alcoolisée ouvrit la porte brusquement. Il inhalait fortement visiblement furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ HEIN ?

Il dévisagea Blaise avec mépris et cracha devant lui une substance jaunâtre écœurante qui fit reculer le brun d'effroi.

Il eut quand même le temps d'apercevoir un garçon chétif, aux cheveux blond cendré et au regard effrayé avant que l'homme ne laisse plus qu'une petite ouverture à sa porte.

- SI C'EST POUR ME VENDRE UN TRUC TU PEUX TRÈS BIEN TE LE METTRE DANS LE CUL TOUT DE SUITE. AVEC VOS FOUTU CALENDRIER DE SALE PD.

- j'ai entendu du bruit, j'habite à côté et je venais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien c'est tout. Répondit Blaise calmement en essayant de voir ou était passé le garçon.

- VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE. Cracha l'homme avec haine en claquant la porte violement. Abel ? Viens la tout de suite.

Blaise distinguait des bouts de conversation à travers la porte. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entrer le plus rapidement possible chez son frère et chercha frénétiquement son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de la police et il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Il leva la tête du coin ou il se trouvait et se dirigea vers le bruit en tenant le téléphone au creux de son épaule.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

L'homme de la veille se tenait au même endroit qu'hier, Blaise, qui avait laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte pour aérer la chambre pendant son absence, put évaluer la distance ridicule entre leurs deux fenêtres. Ca ne doit même pas être aux normes se dit il en questionnant du regard l'inconnu.

- Harrods est un ancien de la PJ, ses collègues ferment les yeux à chacune de ses incartades. Oui, même quand il se met à taper sur son gosse. Donc tu perds ton temps. Ils vont venir, lui faire une réprimande et repartir. Et tu passeras dans la très grande liste d'ennemi à abattre de ce vieux fou. Et ca décuplera sa haine contre le petit qui prendra une autre raclé par ta faute.

_Allo, Allo ? _

Blaise hésita pendant quelques secondes et raccrocha finalement.

- Bon garçon.

Le brun légèrement irrité par la remarque se rongea les ongles anxieux en jetant des coups d'œil sur sa droite, comme si il pouvait voir à travers le mur. Il n'entendait plus rien et commençait à se sentir coupable. Peut être qu'il devait vraiment appeler la police et passer outre les conseils d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Il fixa l'homme face à lui et fronça les sourcils en distinguant des blessures un peu partout sur son visage et sur le haut de son torse ainsi que des bleus apparent sur ses côtes. Son corps musclé semblait alerte, comme si il s'apprêtait à sauter de sa fenêtre à la sienne en un mouvement souple. Ses cheveux roux en bataille lui donnait un style négligé qui rendait plutôt bien et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant le détaillait sans aucune pudeur. Comme il le faisait actuellement.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui ok ? Ca se voit que tu n'es pas d'ici. Mais ne te mine pas avec ca. Le rassura t-il d'une voix éraillé. Doit y avoir une dizaine de cas de ce genre juste de ce coté de cette rue. Assura t-il en pointant d'un geste large un côté du quartier.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre anxieux et légèrement rassuré par les paroles de l'inconnu. Il acquiesça doucement et passa une main sur son visage. Il loucha sur le sac qui contenait les cigarettes qu'il venait d'acheter et attrapa un paquet avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait même pas de briquet.

Il regarda l'inconnu l'air de lui dire d'attendre et couru dans la cuisine allumer une cigarette avec la gazinière.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre la fenêtre du roux était fermé il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu.

Il haussa les épaules et fuma sa cigarette tranquillement à sa fenêtre.

****BZ****

- T'as vraiment un vis-à-vis à chier.

- De la chambre où tu te trouves, ouais, j'avoue. Moi j'ai vu sur un adorable petit parc de la mienne.

Les frères Zabini installés dans le salon du plus vieux mangeaient une pizza en jouant sur la PlayStation qu'avait branché Blaise en remerciant silencieusement Draco de l'avoir glissé dans un de ses sacs.

- Dis, tes voisins sont bizarres non ?

- Oh ! Tu trouves ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué ! Répondit Damian avec hargne en voyant qu'il était clairement en train de perdre face à son petit frère.

Blaise haussa les épaules face au ton de son frère et l'acheva en beauté en un mouvement souple du poignet.

- trop facile murmura t-il en souriant doucement.

Damian ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère et l'observa furtivement manger sa pizza.

Ils avaient tout deux les yeux en amandes même si Damien les avait vert, un grain de beauté similaire sous l'œil droit et les cheveux d'un noir profond légèrement frisés. Seule leur carrure les différenciait vraiment. Damian était plus petit et plus massif, il avait des traits beaucoup plus doux que son petit frère qui présentait une musculature plus fine, plus sportive ainsi qu'une mâchoire carrée et des pommettes saillantes, mais rien qui ne pouvait mettre en doute leur lien du sang.

- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demanda Blaise en passant sa main sur ses pommettes.

- Tu me ressembles beaucoup trop. Ca fait peur.

- Tu rigoles ? En beaucoup plus beau et avec quelques années en moins alors.

Damian, hilare, se leva et lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse.

- Il va bien falloir que tu répondes à mes questions un jour. Le relança t-il après quelques minutes de battement.

- Pas aujourd'hui ok ?

Le plus grand leva les yeux au ciel en faisant craquer son dos et en s'étirant.

- J'ai pris tes rideaux. Se souvint Damian en marchant rapidement vers l'entrée.

Il lui tendit des rideaux transparents avec motifs marguerite sur les extrémités.

- T'es sérieux ? Interrogea Blaise incrédule

- Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment regardé, j'ai pris le premier truc que j'ai vu si t'es pas content, y a le ticket de caisse dans le sac, tu peux toujours les rendre et choisir ce que tu veux.

Il le suivit docilement jusqu'à sa chambre et l'observa installer les rideaux sur la fenêtre.

- Qui c'est qui habite en face la ? Demanda Blaise en pointant la fenêtre où se trouvait le roux quelques heures plus tôt.

- Hmm, je ne sais pas. Répondit Damian distraitement, concentré dans sa tache.

- Ok.

Damian tira un peu sur les rideaux après les avoir accroché et eut un sifflement satisfait.

- Ca rend bien tu ne trouves pas ?

****BZ****

Blaise se leva en sursaut comme la veille, mais cette fois ci c'était la lumière de l'écran de son téléphone qui attira son attention.

- Allo ? Blaise Dieu merci tu réponds enfin !

-Théo ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Baragouina t-il en baillant.

- Putain ! Blaise je m'inquiétais tout simplement gros naze.

- De quoi tu parles ? Marmonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Oh excuse moi tu dormais ?

Blaise passa sa main de frustration sur son visage, Théodore ne dormait jamais. _Jamais_.

- Tu m'as appelé pour me prendre la tête, fait ca en message s'il te plait, je suis épuisé.

- J'ai appelé Draco, je sais que tu es dans la merde. Tu as besoin de moi.

- Détrompes toi Nott, je n'ai besoin de personnes.

- Garde ton égo surdimensionné pour d'autre. Ou est ce qu'il habite ton frère que je passe faire un tour ?

- Laisse tomber Théo, je me débrouille ok ?

- Je raccroche si tu me donnes l'adresse et si tu as le malheur de raccrocher, je t'harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de venir te chercher.

Il éteignit son portable et se rendormit rapidement après.

****BZ****

Blaise vidait les cartons de son frère et tentait de trouver une place pour chacun de ses objets. Du haut de ses 27ans, Damian en était à son 7ème déménagement, ses cartons le suivaient partout mais il ne les ouvrait pas pour gagner du temps.

- Je jette ? Siffla Blaise en grimaçant face aux cartons remplis de vêtement qu'il n'aurait même pas pu donner à un mort.

Son frère le fixa du lit ou il pianotait sur le MacBook de Blaise et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être à ta taille ! Assura t-il en étirant une chemise informe devant lui. De bonne qualité avoua t-il en fixant l'étiquette mais définitivement pas à ta taille.

- C'était à Papa.

Blaise sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement et posa la chemise brusquement dans le carton.

- Il y a des photos dans le fond.

- Rien à foutre.

- Laisse ce carton de côté ok ?

Blaise acquiesça lentement en se levant.

- Tu ne vas rien jeter à ce rythme. Rien ne sert de vivre dans le passé Damian. Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier. Je reviens.

- Tu veux aller pleurer sous la pluie ? Oh pauvre petit Blaise nostalgique d'un temps dont il se souvient à peine.

- Plus je te côtoie, et plus je comprends pourquoi je te détestais tellement plus jeune.

- Ce n'est plus le cas ? Tu m'aimes d'un amour inconditionnel depuis que tu crèches ici ?

- T'es vraiment qu'un connard imbuvable. Je me tire.

- Je me mets à ton niveau Blaise. Tu boudes ? Sérieusement ? demanda Damian, hilare, en le suivant dans l'entrée.

- T'as un briquet ?

- Nope. Je laisse la porte ouverte ou tu comptes t'en aller pour de bon cette fois ?

- J'aurais peur que tu meurs d'ennui sans moi. J'aime le fait que je te suis indispensable. Ta vie, de ce que j'ai pu en voir, n'a rien de bien reluisant.

Il lui montra toutes ses dents en une vulgaire imitation d'un sourire resplendissant et claqua la porte d'entrée avec beaucoup de vigueur.

Malgré les deux semaines qu'il avait passé ici, il ne connaissait toujours pas le quartier. Il ne sortait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et passait ses journées à lire les bouquins qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de même feuilleté pour ses cours.

Il pleuvait et il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà. Finalement, cette sortie était peut être une mauvaise idée, peut être qu'il aurait du continuer à trier les cartons qui encombrait sa chambre.

- Ca a commencé tu penses ? C'est bien à la prochaine à droite non ? Putain Ian t'était censé nous faire sortir à l'heure !

Blaise se fit bousculer par deux jeunes qui marchaient rapidement derrière lui, il fut intrigué par leur conversation et arrêta un des garçons pour lui demander ou est ce qu'ils allaient.

- Il y a un combat de boxe, dans l'entrepôt derrière le nouveau casino. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire

- Oh ! Et c'est en libre accès ? Il n'y a pas besoin de place ou quoi ? Demanda t-il intéressé

- Bien sur que non ! Assena l'autre garçon avec mépris. Un combat de rue putain ! C'est genre venez comme vous êtes.

- C'est Weasley qui combat ce soir, contre… contre qui déjà Ian ?

- On s'en fout de qui peut bien être le malade qui a accepté un match contre Weasley. Il va morfler sévère, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Blaise les suivit dans un dédale de ruelles douteuses et ils débouchèrent devant une porte dérobée.

- Alors je t'explique, vu que t'as pas l'air d'être du coin. Ajouta Ian dédaigneusement. Pas un bruit ok ? C'est illégal et si on ne veut pas que la police débarque, il ne faut pas faire trop de tapage avant que le combat ne commence, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Reste derrière nous et tout se passera bien.

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait venir comme on voulait ? S'agaça Blaise en levant un sourcil sceptique.

- Ouais bah c'est pas le Macdo non plus. Grogna t-il en toquant fermement.

Les seules expériences dans la boxe de Blaise se limitaient au Rocky qu'il avait vu et revu plus jeune.

Alors quand il vit la foule compacte silencieuse alignée au fond de l'entrepôt il ne sut pas trop ou se mettre. Il n'y avait même pas de ring. Pas d'animateur et encore moins de filles en maillot de bain pour compter les rounds.

Il avait perdu de vue ses deux accompagnateurs et se mit à tourner sur lui même en mettant ses mains en visière devant lui. La fumée des cigares que fumaient les spectateurs lui piquaient les yeux et il se déplaça rapidement vers un coin neutre, pas trop éloigné de la sortie au cas ou.

Il observa les gens autour de lui, de tout âge, murmurant le plus discrètement possible entre eux quand à l'issu du match. De l'argent circulait plus ou moins subtilement entre les spectateurs. Il remonta la manche gauche de son pull et lu 23h45 sur sa montre. Il était tard et le match ne devrait pas tarder à commencer.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent à l'arrivée d'un des boxeurs, un très grand brun à la carrure imposante, un certain Evans, une balafre partait du haut de sa pommette droite pour finir sous son menton. Ses mains entortillées dans un tissu blanc cassé et son short de boxe lâche qui avait l'air d'avoir vu de meilleur jour constituaient les seuls vêtements qu'il portait. Il s'avança lentement au milieu de l'entrepôt en regardant droit devant lui et fit quelques sauts contrôlés comme pour s'échauffer avant le combat.

Son regard froid ne s'attardait sur aucun spectateur, un murmure appréciateur s'éleva parmi la foule. Peut être que la chance de Weasley allait tourner entendit-il.

- Tu veux parier petit ? L'arrêta un homme trapu avec une petite boite en fer dans les mains

Blaise déclina rapidement et s'écarta pour le laisser passer parmi les spectateurs.

Le nombre de personnes qui entraient dans l'entrepôt augmentait de minutes en minutes, il avait beau vouloir s'éloigner légèrement de la foule, il se retrouva rapidement en première ligne près du combattant balafré. Les mouvements autour de lui s'intensifièrent, il jetait quelques coups d'œil autour de lui avec dégout.

Les odeurs alentours le prenaient à la gorge, il posa la paume de sa main sur son nez et fronça les sourcils quand il vit apparaître un autre homme en tenue de boxe identique au premier boxeur.

Les murmures se muèrent en cri de victoires vite réprimées par un geste de la main du deuxième boxeur.

Il sursauta d'étonnement quand les yeux bleus de l'homme s'encrèrent dans les siens avec incompréhension.


End file.
